My Mentor and More
by Di and Ary
Summary: Haven t you always wish for a episode with batman in it. After the tokio movies Batman will have to understand that Robin is not a kid anymore. Rated T TO BE SURE


A Teen Titans Fan-Fic

My Mentor and more

It was another sunny day in Jump City. The sun was rising in the horrizon, making everything look peaceful and calm. Everything in the city was starting to move. Near one of the coast, a huge building with form of a "T" in an small island raised. That tower was the thing that made Jump City special. Because, as Gotham City had Batman; Jump City had The Teen Titans.

A group of young superheroes that promise to protect the city and, sometimes, the world. They had fight many villians. Brother Blood, Mother May Eye; they even win against a piece of alien tofu. They had gain the respect and the love of the citizens.

But there was one person that wanted something from them. This man was a psicopath. He had a girlfriend. She was a psicopath also. This man was in Gotham City prison when through the TV, some news from Tokyo appeared. A team of young heros from Jump City had saved them. This man, recognise the leader, as well as the oder prisoners. But he saw something the others didn`t. He was holding the hand of a lady.

This morning couldn`t be brighter. An alarm clock waked up everybody in the tower. Soon the five heros where in their main room, the Otp room.

One was a green guy with pointy ears and fangs, next to him, chatting about something of culture, was an orange skined girl with green eyes (Literally) and long red hair; and a girl with a dark blue hood. In the other side of the table was a guy that was half metal. On the kitchen side of the room was a guy in an red and green uniform, yellow and black cape and metalic shoes.

He was making waffles. He continue cooking while he took a little peek to their group every now and then. He sigh and turn around with a smile. The others started whispering. He went closer to them and put the plate with waffles on the tables.

"Want some?" He said with a smile, tring to hide his nerves.

"Sure" The beautiful alien girl said to her, since Tokyo, boyfriend. She was as confused as her other team mates about the resent behavior of the leader. She was still the only one who speak."But... What is the occation?"

"Can`t I just want my friend to have a nice morning?" he said looking away with a corcern look.

"Okay." Raven said standing up " You are using my trick. What`s wrong?" The team leader open his mouth but the empath interrupted him. "And don`t said `nothing´. We know it`s not true."

The leader sigh and looked down. "Tomorrow, my mentor is going to come". Robin always felt like a little kid near his mentor. He was a hero and Robin was his sidekick. He leaved him to became somebody, a hero, like him. But he ended forming a team. He didn`t regreted though. He loved his new team. But, would his mentor be okay with it?

From the other side of the table, while Robin was deep thought, Starfire looked clueless. Raven was a little bit surprised. But Cyborg and Beast Boy were tring to hold there exitement. It didn`t last long.

"HE is going to come" the two shouted aproaching abruptly near him. "We had to clean everything we don`t want to give him a bad impression." Said Cyborg. Robin was going to say something but an alarmed sounded all round the tower.

Robin get up and run near the screen of the Otp room. He press some buttons and in the screen a picture and map of the city appeared. The picture was one of the museum of jewells of Jump City.

"Titans" Robin said turning eyes "GO!". The five teenager heroes leaved the the room and run all to the garage. Robin take his motorbike while the others get on the T-car. He was the first on taking off. He was riding through the streets of Jump City. However, his mind was in Gotham City.

What if he forbided him being on the Titans? What if he was dissapointed of him? `since when I care about it´ he though `its my life... I can do whatever I want with it... He may be my mentor. But him can`t tell me what to do. Not him, not Alfred, not even Batgirl.

He brake his motorbike leaving the mark of the wheel in the road. He took his helmet of and run inside the museum. The others arrive a little bit later. All the way there they had telling Starfire who was Robin`s mentor. Beast Boy described him as a great superhero; Raven as the knight of the night; and Cyborg as a legend. Starfire was now thinking that if for people that if people that had never met him, he was so cool; for Robin, he might be better awesome.

When they arrived and got off the T-car they heared Robin strugling. The four panicked and rushed to the museum. Starfire had her eyes glowing green and her hand ready to shot a starbolt. Raven was levitating concreates bricks of a near construction. Beast Boy had turn into a tiger. And Cyborg had his sonic canon ready.

They put their guard down. Except Starfire. Now her eyes were glowing with fury and the green of her starbolts was more bright, meaning it was more powerful.

"Umm...Robin" Beast Boy started saying "Why is the criminal... hugging you?" he was going to burst of laughter as well as Cyborg. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Robin tring to hold their laughts then looked at each other. They started laughing uncontrolably. Robin was still strugling to get away from the hug.

Then a pair of gree lasers shoot a few centimeters away from them. The thief and Robin stared at the source of it. A jelouse alien princess that next to her where three super heroes scared as hell.

The thieft understood the sign and leave Robin. He get near his team trying to not make Starfire more angry. Now the thief was more visieble to the others.

The thief wasn`t a _he_, but a _she_. She was wearing a one piece black suit that had a cat ears and was lot more older than the five heroes. She had almost all her skin covered except for her mouth and chin, that were white for who knows reason. She raised her two hands that one had a bag. She let the bag fall and started running towareds the exit. The others were going to chase her but Robin told to let her go.

"What!?" The four shouted in surprised. "who are you and what did you hide Robin?" Starfire said her eyes still in anger and glowing green. Robin was more frightened than anything.

"She didn`t steal anything, so she doesn`t deserve going to jail." He said turning round and walking away from the museum. He was in the door of it when Raven appear in front of him.

"You never let a single thief get away" she said worried.

"Catwoman is harmless" he said passing Raven and putting his helmet on.

Robin switch on the engine of the motorbike and get away as fast as he could.`That was a close one´ He though `I need to get everything ready... What was Catwoman doing here? Shouldn`t she be in Gotham? Would she be tring to get his attencion again? But how would she know that I am living here? Maybe that why he wants to come? To look for Catwoman? I mean... they had a thing going on.´

Robin arrive at the tower with the others. It was 10: 30 AM. The whole team get in the Tower in silence. An awkward silence. The silence predure until they get to the Otp room.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her. "You see..." she started "Our friend had told me about the man of the bat`s mentor and I wanted to hear what you think of him."

Robin thinked for a bit while he get the dishes for cleaning. He sigh and then said emotionless "He is a pain in the ass" the other looked at him with a surprise look. They were spectic something ... else. Robin saw the the look of his team and sigh again. "Look" he said "he is noyhing like he looks like... he is a I-know-it-all emotionless obsessed crime fighter guy with issues. LOTS of issues."

A ring interrupted everything and a phone appeared in the screen. Raven go to it. After pressing some buttons, a girl with a black mask that covered all her face except for her eyes and her mouth and chin appeared. You could see her red hair and that her mask had two spikes that looked like bat ears. Her eyes were blue.

"Hey Robin" she said waving her hand which had yellow gloves.

"What?" Robin said pissed off. He never did really had the bestest relation with Batgirl, they where friends and cared for each other, but there was a rivalry between them." Jealouse that Batman won`t be with you in Gotham but here?" he teased her." The city is so doomed with only you there."

Batgirl sigh and said " Robin you still have a lot to learn... I`m not going to stay in Gotham. The Doom Patrol is going to be in charge of the city. I`m going with Batsy to visit you."

"What!?" Robin said and sigh "Well that makes little bit of sence... after all... you can`t save the city on your own."

"I will show how easily I can beat you son of ..." a hand with a black gloove appeared in her shoulder. Robin let a chuckle and Batgirl looked terrified.


End file.
